Breaking the habit
by Maria16
Summary: Breaking the habit finally ;)


****

Breaking the habit 

Disclaimer: Do not own them as you probably already know..

AN: Thanks goes to my lovely beta Alpha (Heather)

AN2: I know there is billions of this kind of stories, but I just had to write it. Sorry about it :/ 

"I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

I don't know why I instigate 

And say what I don't mean 

I don't know how I got this way

I know it's not alright

So I'm breaking the habit tonight" 

***** 

It was a dark night and the clock said something like 3 am. She had been walking all night and trying to clear her thoughts. She would have liked to go ride her baby but her gasoline was really low and she was too tired to steal some. And even though she was really tired, she couldn't sleep. Something had been disturbing her mind for so long, and she finally had some time to figure it out. Tonight she was going to do it. Now she was sure of it. There was no other explanation for it. 

***** 

Alec woke up when somebody knocked on his door not so gently. "Oh for fucks sake, who the hell it could be at this hour?" he thought, while walking to the door and trying to wake up. He was immediately awake when he saw who was standing in front of his door.

"Max, is everything alright? Do you happen to know what time it is?" he asked and continued mumbling to himself "This is better be something important" 

"No, everything is not alright. Well, everything is alright, but isn't..." she tried to figure out how to start. 

"Would you like to clear that bit for me? I didn't quite get that one..." he looked to her questioningly. 

"I'm sorry" 

"You're WHAT?" he raised his eyebrows and took a careful look at her. Did he really hear right? She was sorry, for what? Was this really Max who was standing in front of him? 

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you" she repeated, now looking into his amazed green eyes. She took a deep breath and continued before he was over the shock and able to answer to her. "I know I've been really awful to you lately, and I'm sorry for it. I had some really hard times after I broke up with Logan. I've said so many things to you that I didn't mean to" 

He was still standing there his mouth open 'cause of shock. And He still had no clue why she was standing there and saying that she was sorry. He had gotten used to that bitchy Max. And sometimes, well most of the time he could be real pain in the ass himself. But this was something new. 

"Huh?" was only thing that came out of his mouth. 

"I've been thinking and I came to some kind of conclusion..." she blushed. 

Now he was more confused. But realized that they were still standing at his door. 

"Would you like to come in to tell me about your conclusion?" 

She walked in and sat towards the corner of his scruffy couch. 

He closed the door and gave her time to continue. 

"I have been denying my feelings for so long" she finally continued looking down to floor "I didn't think that it was possible to me to be..." 

"For you to be what?" he asked, sitting in the other corner of his couch. What the hell is going on? 

"I think it was never real with Logan. Now that I've been thinking of it, it looks like I was with him because I felt obliged to do so. But in deep in my mind I knew it wasn't right for either of us. I just didn't want to believe it, but I had to 'cause it had been disturbing me for so long" 

He stayed quiet and tried to figure out what she was talking about. 

"I'm not sure if this is the right time to tell you about this" she took deep breath and fixed her eyes on his "I really hope that you feel the same..." 

He was taking a deep breath. Was she really going to tell him what he had been waiting for long time? 

First time he was quiet and that worried her. What if he start laugh to her? 

"I think it started when I saw you for the first time in my cell back in Manticore." 

"Max..." 

"No Alec, let me finish this. I think that my feelings for you aren't just... I don't think you anymore just as a friend or brother" there, now she had finally said it. "But if you don't feel same way, please forget what I just said." 

He finally got his mouth open. "Max, you have no idea how long and how much I've been waiting for this..." 

She looked into his eyes and smiled nervously. Was he going to take it as a joke? 

He answered her silent question by moving closer and kissing her gently. 

"I fell in love with you the first time, when I saw you in your cell. And you don't know how many times I wanted to take you in my arms and kiss your pain away or just hold you close." 

She silenced him with a deep kiss. He answered her kiss by deepening it more. She moaned when his tongue gently danced with hers. 

She broke the kiss for a second; "You know what Alec? I love you" 

"I love you too Max" he mumbled back before starting to kiss her again and laying her down beneath him on that scruffy couch of his. 

***** 

She woke up when the sunbeam reached her face. She felt his warm body next to her and his arm around her. She smiled to herself, finally she felt safe and completely relaxed. She hadn't slept this well for so long time. She looked into his eyes and found that he was awake. 

"Good morning Max" he smiled to her. 

"Good morning Alec" she smiled back. 

"Do we really have to wake up? I could stay here for rest of my life" he smiled. 

She sighed "Yep, unfortunately we have to wake up, 'cause we have the whole TC to run" 

"Well what would you say about taking shower before going to work?" he said kissing her gently. 

"Hmm, that sounds like a good idea" she smiled, rising up and sprinted to shower laughing "Aren't you coming?" 

He smiled "Yes I'm coming, I'm coming" and sprinted after her. 

This day started great.


End file.
